Boneless Bride Banter
by heatherberry
Summary: Series of drabbles, doubles, ficlets within Boneless Bride in the River...Booth, Bren, Ange, Hodgepodge, Sul...the gang's all here and everyone has something to say.
1. No bones, no Bones

**A/N: **This series is going to be a set of drabbles (100 words), double drabbles (200) and ficlets (short but no limit) all based on the season 2 episode Boneless Bride in the River. This rich and interesting episode got played randomly the other day and the following are the result. I intend to go chronologically by setting these in an order they would happen in the episode...but I am not promising anything! I hope none of them are confusing as to where they are set - but to set you on the road, the chapter title is the big clue for this one!

**Disclaimer**: I think the prayer response on this one was "no Heatherberry, they shall not be yours." Hmpff.

**--**

My grimace turns briefly into a smile before I can prevent it. Hodgins notices and I see him make the decision not to ask.

Wise choice.

She made a joke. Well, nearly and though I'm proud she tried, it wasn't that.

It was definitely a grin, not nausea, so it's not knowing _exactly_ where she is heading and what she'll be...doing... when she gets there.

Strike two.

Nope, I smiled because we went from "don't call me that" to not ripping me a new one every time I use the word, to using it herself.

She called herself Bones.

"Woo hoo."

**--**

**Thanks for reading, all reviews - good, bad, indifferent gratefully recieved and I endeavour to respond to all!**


	2. Tempe

**A/N:** This could pretty much sit anywhere in this episode, or Bodies in the Book...but I know I felt like screaming this the first time I watched both episodes!

--

It grates. It really _really_ does.

She'll never admit that it bothers her, of course and so she'll never mention it.

But I know no one calls her Tempe aside from her father and Russ, so I am irritated on her behalf.

I do that a lot.

I like Sully, I really do. He is good for her and as she can't have...well...the other, she should have this instead.

But seriously, if he calls her Tempe just one more time in earshot of me, I won't be responsible for my actions.

Hodgins knows people.

--

**Feedback craved more than B/B smoochies...ok maybe a bit less!**


	3. Facilitating

**A/N. **This one, might end up evolving into something longer...

--

We sat on deck. He'd cooked. We'd eaten.

He told me he had been to the bank.

I watched him clench his fists on his knees, which immediately reminded me of three different people I know.

I made a suggestion.

We fought.

He yelled. I didn't.

The argument went on and I listened to our voices bounce off the ocean.

Eventually, he accepted my proposal.

I only wanted to help him get what he wanted. It was ridiculous for him to think it was for any other reason.

I offered him the money.

He took it, and bought his boat.

--

**A/N:** I was always confused how Sully bounced around jobs (edit - ideas for retirement mayb, as opposed to jobs - practically he first thing he says to brennan in girl in the Gator is that he wants a boat) and managed to buy this yacht (BRENNAN: Wow. Can you afford it? SULLY: Well, If I liquidate everything and borrow heavily? Not at all) It occured to me Brennan may have helped him, not knowing, or perhaps knowing, where it would end. I think this can definitely be seen as canon - did Bren mak a rod for her own back? Was she avoiding something?

Insert polite and increasingly desperate begging for reviews here


	4. Reflecting

**A/N: I love the look and gesture that inspired this piece! Bit of language here hence the T rating...**

**--**

Interrogation room mirrors aren't as one-way as TV makes them out to be.

It really pisses me off how these procedural shows get such basic shit wrong!

I mean, what perp is going to see a mirror on a wall in a room like this and think there _isn't_ someone on the other side.

Why would we hide it?

So I've been able to glance that way and I know she is crying.

As I lead Burrows out, I throw her our "We got our guy" look.

When she sees me, she laughs.

"That's my girl."

--

**Clickety click, the sweetest sound!**


	5. Endings

**A/N:** Thank you so much already for the sweet and encouraging reviews. You make my head fly off my shoulders. A new POV for you all.

**--**

I peer into the surprisingly white dawn and see him, frustratingly ubiquitous.

He's a friend; I struggle with how I'm supposed to feel about seeing him standing where I would, should, could be.

I remind myself again, he is a good guy. And it appears he was on my side after all.

I see him curl his arm around her and I still sail away.

Through the watery light, I don't look for her. Instead I watch my friend take care of what is his.

--

**With thanks from a grateful heart!**


	6. Location, location, location

**A/N: **This is outside of Boneless Bride, but reflecting on events within...

--

I'm all for tradition. Turkey, tree and trimmings.

I absolutely, definitely, have nothing against mistletoe.

But I'm not superstitious. I don't jump cracks on the sidewalk; not walking under ladders is just good sense.

I suppose the chip in my pocket tells a different tale.

So, only one good thing has come out of this...event.

I've been avoiding standing in, walking through, looking at that spot for a year.

I should finally be able to erase the image of her, stood exactly there, kissing Sul.

That spot is ours now.

--

**A/N:** It occured to me how Booth saw Sully kissing Brennan on exactly the spot he ended up kissing her (being kissed by her - tee hee) under the mistletoe...overwriting that ghastly experience must have added to the satisfaction...and yes, I'm sure he really thinks more that one good thing came outof that "event" but this is Booth repressing!

**Reviews are better than fluffly bunnies**


End file.
